Fashion!
by may10baby
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was recruited forced to become a certain Uchiha’s lapdog! A secretary to the vice president of the top magazine in Kohona. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KakaIru, THIS IS CRACK FOLKS! CROSS DRESSING NARUTO WAS MY FRIEND'S IDEA! I SWEAR!
1. Enter! Naruto!

Summary- Sasunaru fanfic based off of The Devil Wears Prada (XD)

Uzumaki Naruto was recruited (forced) to become a certain Uchiha's lapdog! A secretary vice president of the top magazine in Kohona.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me!

* * *

"I hate my life, I hate my life…" Naruto chanted like a mantra, hoping that some kind soul from above would answer his pleas and give him a better turn in life, or even better, end it. He'd never considered himself to be suicidal, however, at 23-years-of-age, single, and the personal slave of "The Devil" he thought maybe he should visit Gaara in the mental hospital for some advice…

He was dressed in a flowy white blouse (as in women's clothing) with slight frill, black shorts, ending at mid-thigh, and ankle high black boots. It went well with his embarrassingly slim figure and girly looks. Even though he had _short_ blonde hair some people had the nerve to call him "Ms." Must be the 'pretty' blue eyes.

He sighed as the phone rang "Yeah, Kiba?" "Kakashi's on line 3" came the reply.

Here's an explanation of the phone system of the Uchiha brothers; first the millions of calls that come in daily from fans, press, and important people were split among 10 individuals (also known as the 10 "Gods" Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura) they listened to the fan's praise, ignored press and directed the elite group of "important people" to either Naruto, or the other secretary, Kyuubi, both serving one a certain vice president and president.

Naruto sighed in relief "Thanks!" he switched lines immediately "Hi Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi was one of the few people that treated him like a human being and not "The Secretary".

Hatake Kakashi was in charge of choosing the designs that were going to serve as layouts for the magazine. "Hi, Naruto." He man replied "I'm on my way in, is He there?"

"No, sorry… He's up in Itachi's office discussing dinner plans with their mother…"

"I see, well tell Him I called…" Kakashi replied

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto replied typing it into the "Log" It was two IM boxes, one to Kyuubi's computer, and one to His. He typed "K called" since the only employee that was important enough to look at Him with 'K' being the first letter of their name was Kakashi, they both knew who that was.

He leaned back, wincing as his stomach growled he grabbed the phone and dialed for Tobi "Yes, Naru-chan? Hungry for some ramen?" Tobi childish voice laughed.

"Yes." Naruto admitted "But He's due any sec and I'm not allowed to eat any in his presence…" he sighed regrettably.

"Okay, I'll get you some sushi! With miso soup!" Tobi added.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Naruto placed the phone down on the receiver, and cursed when it rang again. "Hello?"

"I'm in the elevator" came the icy reply before the line went dead.

Naruto blinked, cursing, as he straightened up his attire. He stood up in front of his desk and stared at the door, as Uchiha Sasuke came in.

* * *

May: Should i be shot?! My friend said that doing this to Naruto and Sasuke is illegal! 


	2. Enter! Sasuke!

Fashion Chapter 1

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was considered the most desirable guy available (Itachi apparently had some sort of lover) his dark hair was in a ridiculous style and his eyes were the color of onyx. He had on a long, black, trench coat-like coat on with a black tank top, and white, tight jeans underneath, he liked to be comfortable.

Sasuke didn't consider himself evil, like 99.9999… (you get the idea) of the people to have ever met him. He was just a little stressed, and it didn't help that his older brother constantly made jabs at the fact that he was more "sexually deprived" than "stressed".

So what's one to do when he walks into his office and there, standing politely behind their desk with extremely feminine clothing on, is his secretary? Now of course this adds to his "stress"…

* * *

"Good Morning, Sasuke!" Naruto chirped happily, he blinked when Sasuke walked into his office and slammed the door shut without so much as a "hello".

'That Bastard!' Naruto gritted his teeth as he sunk back into his chair, it was a very plush chair so "sunk" would be the perfect terminology. Despite his faults Sasuke treated Naruto well.

Naruto groaned when his cell rang "Whayawannn..?" he mumbled the second his cell was opened.

"_Now, Now, didn't I teach you anything in English class?_"

"Iruka-sensei! How are you?!" Naruto straightened up immediately a grin stretching out on his face.

"_Fine, fine, I was thinking of getting together sometime since it's near Christmas…_"

Naruto "Ah, right… lemme check the schedule…" he did the most reasonable thing and clicked open Kyuubi's IM 'When's the best time to take a break during Christmas?' he typed. He waited a couple seconds before…

'December 15: Itachi's and Sasuke's mom drags them over to Europe to go Christmas shopping. December 20: we're expected to go out to them, organize a giant Christmas party, we usually get back on December 22, late at night. Then we have rest of December off except 31st, to attend a New Year's Party, Itachi hosts it for friends and family of higher up employees. My friends come every year! Bring yours, it's a Costume Party this year!

Naruto blinked "Yes!" he cried, pumping a fist into the air.

"_What?"_

"I'm off December 23rd through 31st, but we're having a New Year's Party! Kyuubi says I can bring my friends!"

"_Really? Sounds great! I'll tell everyone about the party, also why don't we go Christmas shopping together?"_

"Aw… but I can't buy your present with you right there!"

" _I have a feeling my boyfriend's gonna buy me tons of presents."_ Iruka blinked slapping a hand over his mouth.

"BOYFRIEND?!?!?! Iruka-sensei! You're gay?!?!?"

"_Um...Maybe?" _Naruto sweatdropped as a nervous laugh was heard over the line.

"So who is he?" Naruto asked.

"_I'll introduce you at the New Year's Party, Ok? Bye!"_

"Hey!" Naruto huffed as the line went dead. "Least you could tell me whether or not I'd know who he is…"

* * *

May: Guess who the mystery boyfriend is? XDD


	3. Enter! Sai!

"_BOYFRIEND?!?!?! Iruka-sensei! You're gay?!?!?"_

"_Um...Maybe?" Naruto sweatdropped as a nervous laugh was heard over the line._

"_So who is he?" Naruto asked._

"_I'll introduce you at the New Year's Party, Ok? Bye!"_

"_Hey!" Naruto huffed as the line went dead. "Least you could tell me whether or not I'd know who he is…"

* * *

_

Naruto laughed happily, running out the doors of Midnight Sharingan Enterprise. It was December 15th, meaning earlier, at 3pm, Itachi and Sasuke had boarded their private jet for their trip to Paris with their mother, in simpler terminology, he was _free_!!!! For 4 days! (Kyuubi said the flight to Paris was at an earlier time, so Naruto wanted to get to bed early) He spun around, his tan suede boots almost getting dirty, he had on a light blue trench coat with black jeans underneath with a gray sweater that no one could see anyway. He hurriedly had the doorman flag him a cab, which he climbed into quickly.

"Where to, miss?" the cabbie asked, glancing back at Naruto, who was too pleased to bitch about the gender confusion.

"Konoha Leaf Mental Hospital, please!" Naruto smiled brightly at the cabbie, who grinned back.

"Someone happy about the holidays?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto giggled, yes giggled.

* * *

They chatted through the trip and the cabbie even gave Naruto a "Holiday" discount.

* * *

"Gaara!" said redhead's head snapped up from the floor as Naruto walks towards him. He shifted slightly in his wheelchair and standard hospital patient attire.

"Naru…" Gaara, spread his arms letting Naruto hurry into them, smiling brightly at the red head.

"Merry Christmas!" Naruto cheered, backing off to fish out something from his pocket. He pulled out a little tree ornament with a raccoon and panda on it.(1)

Gaara took the ornament curiously, rolling it around in his fingers. He looked up to blonde "I don't have a tree." He stated matter-of-factly. Naruto blinked.

"Ah! Sorry I forgot! Err… think they'll little me buy one of those mini-trees for you?" Naruto asked, in panic, flailing his arms, looking around for a nurse to ask.

"No…idiot." Gaara replied, but felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards at his best friend's antics.

Naruto had been his only friend when they were kids, and even after he was charged with the murder of his uncle, the blonde still visited him daily, especially at the holidays when the red head felt the loneliest.

"Ah, well…hey Gaara, I'm not gonna be able to visit you the 19th thru 22nd, I'm gonna be in Paris." Naruto scratched his head nervously. "But Iruka-sensei says he'll visit you instead. He's really nic-"

"-It's okay…" Gaara's grip on the ornament, tightened slightly "Don't worry about me…" he muttered, his glaze slid to the floor again. "I'll be fine…" he blinked when two arms wrapped around him.

"You know that just makes me guilty!" Naruto huffed, rubbing his cheek against Gaara's "I'll miss you sooo…much!" he laughed, pressing his lips against Gaara's cheek. "You're like a brother to me!"

Gaara nodded before resting his head against Naruto's chest, relaxing at the steady heartbeat. Naruto…was his only family…that he loved.

Naruto smiled down at Gaara, running his fingers through Gaara's hair soothingly.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he window shopped with Iruka "So…Iruka-sensei…who's your boyfriend!?" he asked in an excited whisper, his grin growing when Iruka flushed deep crimson.

"That's not- err…well, he…" Iruka trailed off, pushing the tips of his gloved index finger tips together nervously.

Naruto laughed, throwing his head back. "Maa, sensei's all embarrassed!" he giggled.

Iruka was dressed in a black long coat, which Naruto recognized as being pretty expensive, apparently the teacher's boyfriend was rich as well. Iruka whacked Naruto on the head "Am not! It's just…"

"You're embarrassed about doing the nasty?" Naruto smirked.

"Eh!? How do you-!?" Iruka blinked when Naruto smiled innocently at him. "Uzumaki Naruto..!" he lunged at the blonde.

* * *

A few beatings and stores later, Naruto came home to his shared apartment. "Damn! I still didn't figure who Iruka-sensei's boyfriend is!"

"Iruka has a boyfriend?" a mildly interested voice questioned, Naruto glanced up and mentally groaned.

Remember when he'd stated in the Prologue that it would be better if his life ended? Yeah, third most reason besides the fact that he worked for the Devil or the fact his childhood friend was in a nice, padded room? Simple. _Sai_, his oh so gay, roomie.

Sai was smiling at Naruto leaning against the hallway wall "Well? I'm waiting, who the hell is he?"

"If you eavesdropped better you'd heard that I didn't find out."

"Hey, all I heard was "Iruka" and "boyfriend" don't blame me if such things attract me." Sai shrugged, walking back into the living room.

Their living space included two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and dining room combined, and a living room. The living room had a small balcony, and I mean small.

"Right, did you buy more ramen?" Naruto looked at Sai who sighed (Sai? Sighed? Sound it out!)

"It's unhealthy, Iruka would skin me alive if I got you ramen 24-7"

Naruto 'Hmph'ed before walking into his room to grab some wrapping paper to wrap his gifts up.

* * *

May:-grins- Christmas is over! but who cares!

1) Gaara reminds me of these two things...


End file.
